pathfinderscarredlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demigods
Born of the gods, but lacking much of their power, demigods generally deal with Scarn in more limited and specialized ways. Although they find wide appeal it is usually as a secondary diety or as the patron of a specific profession or race. The gods recieve the most attention because they are the ones who wield the real power. Drendari *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral *Domains: Chaos, Charm, Darkness, Trickery *Holy Symbol: The silhouette of a human left hand *Favored Weapon: Short Sword Drendari is said to be the daughter of Enkili and a siren princess. The god of chaos was walking down a beach during the Divine War and spied the beauty on the beach. He suggested to her that he knew the perfect way to regain his strenth and morale. Nine months later the siren appeared and presented Enkili with an infant who already displayed the ability to weave the shadows around her. As a girl, Drendari was kidnapped by the Slarecians who sought to unlock the keys to divine power from her. This act prompted the only time the gods and Titans ever worked together as both groups came together to free Drendari and destroy the Slarecians. Today, Drendari is the patron of rogues, particularly thieves and spies. Her faithful, known as Shadowwalkers, contine to hunt down and destroy any followers of the Slarecians that can be found. Oddly enough, Drendari also often interferes in the fights between Belsemath and Madriel, but nobody knows why. Erias *Alignment: Chaotic Good *Domains: Chaos, Good, Knowledge, Magic *Holy Symbol: A crescent moon surrounded by a ring of eight stars *Favored Weapon: Shuriken Born when the Titan Mesos transformed himself into a black swan and tricked his daughter Belsameth into coupling with him, Erias was born with the power over dreams. This has made him a valued if lesser member of the pantheon of gods. Erias holds court in The Dreamland, a portion of the Astral Sea where all the spirits of all mortals go when they sleep. Erias's followers preach that this realm is where mortal hopes and where the truth of all things can be found. Enkili says that it is where mortals hide the things that they are most ashamed of, but most people believe that this is because of Enkili's jealousy of his younger cousin. Regardless of what the truth is even the gods dare not challenge Erias in his realm; it may be small but within it's boundries he is all powerful. Goran *Alignment: Lawful Good (Neutral) *Domains: Earth, Good, Law, Strength *Holy Symbol: two silver axes turned handle to handle, one blade facing up and the other turned down, each blade facing outward and surrounded by a red circle. *Favored Weapon: Battleaxe Goran's parentage is uncertain although most non-dwarves believe that he is the son of Corean and a shaitan pasha. They point to the similarities in their name, outlook, and the fact that Goran's divine realm is actually a portion of Corean's as proof. Among dwarves, any discussion about Goran's nativity is more likely to be met with drawn axes and violence than it is with theological debate. Despite being divine, Goran bears a number of scars. The little finger of his left hand was bitten off by a vengaurak and he has never regenerated it. Also, the left side of his beard is missing and only red, raw flesh remains. This was ripped off during a battle with the god of the dark elves and try as he might, Goran cannot get it to grow back. The feud with Nathalos has soured Goran's disposition significantly and he has vowed that he will remain among the people of Burok Torn until every last draw has been slain. Needless to say this causes Corean no small amount of concern and Goran's alighnment is likely to change soon. Hwyrdd *Alignment: Neutral *Domains: Liberation, Luck, Protection, Trickery *Holy Symbol: A golden acorn *Favored Weapon: Short Sword Hwyrdd was born from a union of the Titaness Denev and the god Enkili. His peronality mixes a love of the earth and a strong mischevious streak. He serves to inspire his chosen people, the halflings, and teaches them how to resist oppression using their strength. He also teaches them to have strength in the face of adversity and to value the simple things of life. Many young halflings dream of following in their god's footsteps and many of his clerics serves as spiritual advisiors to freedom fighters and good hearted bandits. Idra *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral *Domains: Chaos, Charm, Knowledge, Trickery *Holy Symbol: A grail with a dagger resting in it, point down *Favored Weapon: Whip Idra is a goddess born from violence. The Titan Hrinruuk saw his daughter Tanil bathing in a pool and seized by incestuous lust he attacked her and raped her. Shamed and terrified by what had happened Tanil went into hiding and returned nine months later a changed woman. No longer was she the happy maid with a talent for mischief that would even please Enkili and a song that would warm the heart of any mortal. At the time only her half brother Corean knew where she had gone. That she had sought refuge with him to give birth to a child and left her daughter with Corean to guard was only revealed at the start of the Divine War. Although she was raised by Corean, Idra is definately her mother's daughter. Among other things, Idra inherited her dominion love, sexuality, and secrets from her mother. However, Idra has an inner core of stability and balance that is the result of her life with her uncle. Because of the violence that marred her conception Idra always has a flaw of some sort when she manifests herself. This flaw is never dehabilitating or unattractive, but it is always noticable. Although Idra is the patron of prostitutes, she only blesses that which is freely given. Rapists, child molesters, and abusers of other stripe run the risk of drawing her ire and she has been known to curse such people with horrible curses. Manawe *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral *Domains: Chaos, Travel, Water, Weather *Holy Symbol: The seaclaw ( \l/ ) *Favored Weapon: Trident Manawe is the daughter of Denev and a high ranking Dao noble. She is worshiped by sailors, fishermen, and others who make their living from or near the sea. She is also worshipped by most aquatic races from the merfolk and locathah to the tritons, undine, and vodyanoi. Manawe is extremely fickle in her moods, turning from calm to angry and from gentle to violent on a whim. In her lighter mood, she is known to take mortal lovers and many an aasimar and undine is the decendent of one of her mortal children. The Blood Sea is seen as an abomination by Manawe and she works to find a way to cleanse it of Kadum's taint. There is a war going on beneath the seas of Scarn between those races still loyal to Manawe and those who have turned their worship to Kadum. Nalthalos *Alignment: Lawful Evil *Domains: Artiface, Evil, Law, Nobility *Holy Symbol: A stylized black serpent with it's body going up and down in waves *Favored Weapon: Longsword Nathalos is a demigod worshipped only by the drow. Even other elves ignore him and most of the world believes that he is dead. While most drow condemn this as a lie, only his clerics and a small group of drow wizards know how close there were to this being true. At the height of the Divine War Nathalos and the drow were forced to battle the Titan Chern by themselves. Chern pummeled Nathalos both with his scythe and with disease that even the gods had never seen before. The sudden onslaught caused Nathalos to collapse and when he awaked he was surprised to see his body laying dead nearby. His greatest clerics and wizards had managed to keep the demigod alive long enough for them to transfer his mind into a giant iron golem. As a result Nathalos has lost much of his divine power and been cut off from his divine realm. Thus he is forced to live among his followers in the mortal realm. He has discovered that there is an ancient portal in the depths of Burok Torn that would allow him to return to his realm and heal himself. However, the dwarves will not allow him to use it and so he is preparing his people for a war which may easily result in either the dwarves or the drow being completely exterminated as a race Nemorga *Alignment: Lawful Neutral *Domains: Law, Knowledge, Repose, Travel *Holy Symbol: A closed book with a sheathed sword inside it as a bookmark *Favored Weapon: Greatsword Nemorga is the god of deaths that must be and just are. He is the Grey King who watches the gates of the Underworld and shepards the dead to their ultimate punishment or reward. Few people actually worship him, but do pray to him to be merciful. However Nemorga is not merciful, he is just and there is a difference. Nemorga rarely interferes in mortal affairs, but appears to preside over deaths of significance. However, what is significant to Nemorga is often at odds with the rest of the world. An elderly midwife is just as likely to recieve a visit from Nemorga at death as is a king. Each death is deemed significant or not based on thr complex rules written in the Grey Book which Nemorga uses to judge all who enter his realm. Sethris *Alignment: Neutral Evil *Domains: Death, Evil, Destruction, Madness *Holy Symbol: A sillhouette of a curved silver dagger on a black circle, covered by a silver spiderweb *Favored Weapon: Kukri Sethris is known by many as the Spider Queen and it is an apt description as she sits in the center of a web of violence and vengence. The daughter of Belsemeth and a demon prince, Sethris lives to see vengence done to those who have wronged her and that the guilty recieve their just reward. Often her punishment is much more harsh the the deed she is punishing, but she does not care. Sethris is interested in vengence, not justice. Although Sethris is evil and cruel, she is not without compassion and if someone who has been wronged prays to her with enough fervor she may be convinced to personally intervene. She does this most often in cases that involve abused children and abandoned women, which has led some scholars to speculate that she uses those she punishes as a proxy for her mother and father. Syhana *Alignment: Neutral Good *Domains: Air, Charm, Good, Weather *Holy Symbol: A rainbow *Favored Weapon: Rapier Syhana is the daughter of Madriel and a fey lord. She was not born when the Divine War was fought, but was actually born out of Madriel's desire to heal the skies of Sharn. The task has proven to be difficult since both the gods and Titans used fierce storms to attack their enemies and the magic used to create them has caused chaos with the weather ever since. Although Syhana could create clouds, she could not prevent the winds from blowing the clouds away before it could rain. To aid her in her mission Syhana created the skyquills, man-sized butterfly creatures who use the necter of the quillfly to seed the clouds and make it rain. Although